Bone plates with through holes comprising a cylindrical or conical interior thread to receive a locking head bone screw are commonly used in the field of osteosynthesis. Due to the threaded connection between the head of the bone screw and the through hole in the bone plate the bone screw is firmly anchored in the through hole in the bone plate. However, one problem that can arise is that if the bone screw is not exactly coaxially inserted with respect to the through hole axis the thread of the through hole can be damaged.